Recreation and utility vehicles are becoming more popular and are being utilized for a range of tasks. In a typical recreation and utility vehicle, the operator may not have the capability to easily and consistently control a vehicle speed, an engine speed and/or an output to an accessory. In some instances, the operator must rely on constantly modulating a throttle to control the engine speed, the vehicle speed or an accessory output speed.
Typically, a range of accessories may attach to the vehicle and connect to a transmission of the vehicle. The accessories may operate relatively less efficiently at inconsistent vehicle speeds or accessory output speeds. In some examples, it remains possible for the operator to fix or control the vehicle speed, the engine speed or accessory output speed manually.